Hate That I love you
by kittykat0301
Summary: And I hate how much I love youI can’t stand how much I need you And I hate how much I love you  But I just can’t let you go And I hate that I love you so... TxG  full summary inside
1. Trailer

This is just another spin on the Troy and Gabriella hate stories out there

This is just another spin on the Troy and Gabriella hate stories out there! Dedicated toooooooo...

Cole-rulez Treewriter xokylersxo waitingforamircale daniwani2369 CySEEk0h x3xMUSiC-is-LiFEx3x XxTinkyBlondieBellxX  
marebear11 svtswy kateg20 HSMLUVER218 TiCkLeD-pInK-TiNk mysupermanwillcome  
for their gorgeous reviews of High School Complications!

to my starburst! (amanda!) To ilovebball (check out her stories they are amazing!)

And to LUC!! For being my bestest friend on ff, for staying up till gone 12am txtin me when I was worried, for helping and for listening- this is for you!!

Like her sister before her she was the head cheerleader. She was beautiful, popular and above all genuinely nice.

And like his brother had before he commanded respect- East High's Bad Boy and East High's Heartthrob all rolled into one gorgeous package.

Both their brother and sister had defied the social laws, and instead of dating the schools hottest cheerleader had argued fiercely with the school hottest guy, basket ball captain Liam Bolton.

The East high halls held the memories and bore the scars of the previous arguments two years ago.

Now the Montez-Bolton fight has restarted with a vengeance, only this time it's not about toying with emotions or trying to get her into bed. its to a fight to force the other into conforming with social laws, or trying to prove you aren't attracted to the other. This time the fight had taken on a whole new level.

It had passion.

…Want to but I can't help it.  
I love the way it feels…

…She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
Just one touch..

…Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment…

…I've got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit  
But I doubt it.

I'm, taken by the thought of it…

…Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy

…Baby, you have become my addiction.  
I'm so strung out on you I can barely move

But I like it…

…And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do  
make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile  
No…

….I find it funny she can never find her car keys  
Immediately after telling me she can't take it  
She makes the cutest faces when she screams obscenities….

…Think of it every second,  
I can't get nothing done.  
Only concern is the next time, I'm 'gon get me some.  
Know I should stay away from,  
Cause it's no good for me.  
I try and try but my obsession, won't let me leave…

…When I start staring  
Knowing that it makes you madder uh, oh  
I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy…

…It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
…Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me…

…Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast…

….I find it funny she can never find her car keys  
Immediately after telling me she can't take it  
She makes the cutest faces when she screams obscenities...

**And it's all because of you**.


	2. I'M BACKPOSSIBLE ZANESSA MOMENT

Hia everyone

Hia everyone!

I just want to thank you all for you patience first- I have been having some very deep personal problems. Anyway I'm back now and I am writing some new chapters as we speak- I will be updating (hopefully) this weekend!

But want I wanted to say now is

GO VOTE FOR THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS 2008!!

Because **VANESSA** is up for choice female hottie and **ZAC** is up for choice male hottie! Can you image the zanessa moment?!

But another couple (rihanna and chris brown) are also up for both hotties so go vote now!!) you can vote everyday until voting stops and this year YOU DON'T NEED TO GIVE AN ADDRESS!

All you have to give is your email and age. (under 19's but if your not, just say you are!!)

You have to go to the fashion & beauty section and if like me the first time you go to voting you are sent to movies then a tab next to it for tv click tv, and music will appear. Click music and fashion and beauty come up!

You have to select vaness/zac then press the vote button underneath (I'm not being rude by saying that, it took me a good 5 minuets to figure you had to vote separately for each one!)

If anyone has trouble finding the voting website pm me and I will send the link.

Pass this round guys we need as much support as possible! Also ashley isn't nominated, and neither is corbin monique or lucas.

If you want, you can just copy my instructions and past them on your profile/story etc.

I don't mind as long as the word is passed round because this is to good an opportunity to miss!

Rhianna xx


End file.
